The Sanctuary/Broken Covenant
The Broken Covenant The Sanctuary "You came to us in search of a purpose, and mark this, there is no purpose greater than ours." '' BC Leaders= Emblem Leader * Heinrich Alten Lieutenants *Cecilia Levine *Lacy Tegan *Damianos Stravos Template:BC Leaders Album |-| Opus= Opus Superum Leader * Dante Lejos Second in Command * Gwen Lucassen Ideology It has become clear to me that, as demigods, we encompass the best of both worlds, the benefits that mortals possess, without their weaknesses, the powers of the gods, without their petty conflicts and self-imposed restrictions. We live in both worlds, but up until now we have lived below the radar. Hunted by monsters, hiding from mortals, and kept on leashes by our immortal family. I say, NO MORE, we are clearly the master race, and we should be treated as thus. We must rise up, and take our rightful place as the mortals superiors, the gods should bow to our will, their only purpose being to create more demigods when and with which mortal we deem worthy, we shall weed out the inferior races, we shall conquer and rule. Template:OS Photo Album |-| Liberi= Liberi Superum Leader * Adelaide Lerkelashvor Second in Command * Carlton Fairchild Ideology Humanity; the pride of Zeus; they're disgusting! They are an abomination on the face of this world and are no better than any other creature that crawls on all fours. The gods; they use humans to fuel their powers. Bah! They are not deserving of the power that their prayers give to them. The gods sit up on their thrones and waste what they have while we age…and die. Just as our fathers and mothers before us and theirs before them, I say we take our birthright! But instead of waging war with the god who could kill us quite easily. We will steal away the source of their power. The mortals fuel them and we will enslave them to our cause. With the worship of mankind we will grow strong and then; we will smite Olympus with its own power. Template:LS Photo Album |-| Ortu= Ortu Justitiae Leader * Jane Sutton Second in Commands * Cato Sylvester Ideology The gods have been in power for far too long. They have become senile and corrupt. It is time for a new age, a new golden era. But we are not fools. We will not take on the gods blindly. To defeat them, we must take away the source of their power. We must ally with the mortals, and together we shall defeat the gods. It is time for the gods to be cast down, it is time for we demigods and the mortals to rule. Too long have we been underestimated by the gods. Too long have they ruled over us. Why should we be forced to toil under those who are no better than us? No more, I say! We strive for liberty, for justice, and for freedom. Template:OJ Photo Album |-| Veritum= Veritum Unitum Leader * Cynthia Amoré Second in Command * Aurora Todduk Ideology For millennia, our world has turned and for as many millennia this world has had rulers. First Ouranous and Gaia, then the Titans under Kronos, and now the gods; our own parents. Yet, in all this time nothing has changed. While these beings sat in their gilded citadels and reveled in their own glory, we have struggled under their yoke! Today, after countless revolutions against those in power, we suffer under the same whip and lash! We are confined, repressed, and made nothing more than their tools! Brothers, sisters, think, if only for a moment, of the world the gods bore us into. A harsh, and hostile one in which the demigod must struggle to survive! Do our parents protect us? Do they nurture us? Do they love us? These are questions you can answer yourself; questions you will no doubt answer in the negative. Many among us were born into poverty, others into war, and more still into pestilence and death. Those who surmount these obstacles face the eternal threat of monsters. Where are our parents? Where is the compassion? Nowhere to be found as our parents, the gods, do as they wish in complete neglect of our welfare. Demigods who survive are handed weaponry and sent to fight their parent's battles. They tried to make us weapons! They tried to make us enforcers of their own oppressive rule! We say NO! Never surrender your liberty to those who have repressed you since before your birth! Never scrape and bow before our true enemy! Never sacrifice your liberty for their gain! Still, our lives of hardship and struggle have only made us stronger! Let us turn ourselves against our oppressors! Let us end the cycle of repression! The past is our faith, the present is our strength, and the future; the future is our birthright! Template:VU Photo Album |-| Civitas= Civitas Popularis Leader * Conner Grimaldi Second in Commands * Sawyer Dahn Ideology Fellow Demigods, I have come to believe wholeheartedly, that the gods have been too long uncontested in their rule, it is the very reason we have all gathered here, the common thread that binds us all together. They have become corrupt, lazy, egotistical, are they really any better than those that came before them that the gods themselves over threw? However, I fear that some may be looking at the solution to short-sightedly, if we simply take them out of their rule by destroying them or overthrowing them, how long before their replacements also become as corrupt? On the other hand, if no one were in charge, what would happen, what kind of chaos might ensue without any clear entity in charge, where would the dead go, who would control the monsters? What we need is to take a page from the mortals, we need a form of democracy, it's time to modernize, time to bring the Gods and the Greek world we live in into the 21st century. We need democracy, that's right, democracy, we need to ensure that all Greek species, demigods and nature spirits and gods a like have a say, have a voice, that they have a VOTE! A Democratic government for the Greek world we live in would serve to ensure that no god or demigod could become overindulged with power for too long. '(OPEN TO ALL RACES)''' Template: CP Photo Album Notices Category:Broken Covenant Category:Broken Covenant Locations